<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Not so) Little Red Riding Hood by Queen_Utopia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299758">(Not so) Little Red Riding Hood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Utopia/pseuds/Queen_Utopia'>Queen_Utopia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ruining Fairytales [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Happy Halloween I guess?, How Do I Tag, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, sex on a tree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Utopia/pseuds/Queen_Utopia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Male! Little Red Riding Hood AU</p>
<p>Red had to enter the forest to bring something to his grandmother. Along the way he bumped into someone who showed helped him have a bit of <i> fun</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ruining Fairytales [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/973548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Not so) Little Red Riding Hood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So while I try to find some more motivation to write, have a classic Red Riding Hood story.<br/>Also I don't have a Beta so bear with me...</p>
<p>Have fun and Happy Halloween (I guess?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red stood at the edge of the forest, eyeing the trees nervously. An hour ago he was lazing around at home when his mother marched up to him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>“Get up young man!” His mother ordered and Red scrambled to follow, albeit confused.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before he knew it, he was being handed his favorite red hood and a basket before being pushed out of the door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“M-mom what-“ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I need you to bring this to your grandmother. I would do it but I’m busy.” Red did not fight her, knowing it will only be futile, but that doesn’t mean he’d agree without any protest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But mom you want me to go to the forest alone?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just make sure not to stray off the path.” She said making a shooing motion at Red. “Hurry now! The sooner you get there before nighttime the better.”</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The forest was a scary place and most townsmen were wary of it. He even heard rumors about werewolves living in there. And of course other monsters that supposed to live deep in it. The path mom had mentioned an old road path used by the townsmen until a new one was built going around it. Now, only a few people even dare step inside it, let alone live in it.</p>
<p>Red never liked visiting his grandmother, and it had nothing to do with her. His grandmother was a strong and independent woman who loves spoiling Red – or at least feed him until he can’t move. It was actually a rumor that she was a witch. Not that they talk about it in his family’s presence, unless they want to have a fight with his mother should she hear it.</p>
<p>Still that doesn’t make up for the travel. He always felt as if someone was watching him. And THAT was when he travelled with a group. He shuddered to think what might happen now that he was alone.</p>
<p>Speaking of his mother…</p>
<p>“Come on now Red, stop dawdling.” He muttered to himself trying to psych himself out.</p>
<p>It didn’t work. Still he finally stepped inside, not wanting to waste more time and be in the forest at night.</p>
<p>The forest… was beautiful and alive.</p>
<p>There were flowers growing along the old path, swaying in the wind as though waving at him. There were small critters running around, jumping from tree to tree and peeking in between leaves. Even the birds were chirping happily.</p>
<p>It was as if the forest was trying to prove itself as harmless.</p>
<p>Not that Red believes it. It’s probably a trick. There’s no way he would let his guard down.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Halfway through, Red noticed the forest starting to still, as less and less animals seem to appear and the fauna starts to thicken. Parts of the road is even faded and swallowed by the trees. Red almost tripped on a tree root growing on the path.</p>
<p>The forest was getting darker. From the trees, the shadow looks as if it was following him and he feels as if someone was watching him.</p>
<p>Or his mind is playing tricks.</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen you around this part of the woods before.”</p>
<p>Red will forever deny that he let out a squeak of surprise as he heard a voice from behind him. He whirled around, heart racing. He tripped on yet another root and he yelped. There was a whoosh of air and a pair of muscular arms caught him before he can fall flat on his ass.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and was greeted by a pair of amber eyes and a smile full of sharp teeth. “Now what brings a cutie like you in here?” The stranger asked nonchalantly, as if this sort of thing happens to him all the time.</p>
<p>Red scrambled to get up and the other man let him go, though he did so reluctantly.</p>
<p>“T-thanks… I uh I’m here to… deliver something to my… grandmother.” Red stuttered out, face red. Halfway through his explanation, his voice trailed off ever so slightly when the man steps closer and he noticed that the man was shirtless.</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>Red snapped out of it at the stranger’s voice. His face turned red when he realized he was staring at the man’s muscles. Though from the smirk on the man’s face he didn’t mind the attention.</p>
<p>“Maybe I could help you? I happen to know this woods well, I can take you to a shortcut. Or maybe we can head somewhere to <em>have fun </em>before I drop you off?”</p>
<p>Red blushed as the man leered at him before he stuttered out an excuse why he shouldn’t. It was a bit difficult with the man so close but he was able to stutter out, though it was a bit garbled.</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re a stranger… I mean I don’t know you…”</p>
<p>“The name’s Fenrir. What about you cutie?”</p>
<p>“R-red.” Red can’t help but answer.</p>
<p>“And we could always head somewhere else to <em>get to know each other</em>.” Red shivered at the look Fenrir gave him. “What’s the issue cutie? I know you like me. I can smell it.”</p>
<p>Red’s face burned red at that, a bit embarrassed. He can’t help it okay. The other man was attractive especially with all those… muscles.</p>
<p>BUT he has self-preservation. Nothing in this forest is what he seems…</p>
<p>Smell?</p>
<p>“D-did you just say…”</p>
<p>Fenrir was staring at him amused.</p>
<p>Sharp teeth.</p>
<p>A powerful sense of smell.</p>
<p>And extremely… <strike>hot</strike> muscular body.</p>
<p>Red unconsciously took a step back, eyes wide. Fenrir just gave him a smile filled with too much sharp teeth and step forward.</p>
<p>It was like a dance.</p>
<p>Red takes a step back for every step Fenrir slowly takes. This went on until Red took another step and his back bumped the tree making him gasp.</p>
<p>“Relax Red, I won’t bite.” The werewolf leaned closer until they were centimeters apart. “<em>Not unless you want to.”</em> The last part was said in a deep and growly voice that made Red gulp as he felt his body stir, particularly the lower half.</p>
<p>Red really shouldn’t… But he can feel himself torn, especially when it is a…. fantasy of his.</p>
<p>When a rough, huge hand gently grabbed the basket Red was clutching tight, he didn’t protest. He watched as Fenrir placed the basket down by the tree root before righting himself, not once letting go of Red’s hand.</p>
<p>Red watched wide-eyed as the werewolf raised his hand to his lips. He shivered as Fenrir kissed the back of his hand, eyes not leaving Red’s. He started kissing his way up of Red’s arm… then his shoulder… then his neck… then his cheek…</p>
<p>Fenrir stopped with their lips mere centimeters away as though asking for permission. When Red didn’t protest or more Fenrir leaned in.</p>
<p>Red had only kissed someone once. It was another teenage boy. The kiss was clumsy and inexperienced, and resulted in nothing but embarrassment.</p>
<p>This…</p>
<p>This was something else.</p>
<p>The werewolf devoured him. His mind was hazy with the pleasure he was feeling from the toe-curling kiss. He can’t seem to focus on anything except on the kiss.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure when his hands found the man’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Or when he opened his mouth to let Fenrir’s tongue explore inside.</p>
<p>He didn’t even realize he had spread his legs until the man was in-between it, his hard cock rubbing against Red’s.</p>
<p>Not to mention he didn’t even notice when Fenrir’s nails turned to claws, clawing and ripping his shirt and pants; the clothes barely hanging on. Red’s mewled as those claws teasingly trailed against his skin, moving up and down, and leaving goosebumps on his skin.</p>
<p>“Ah!” He moaned, head falling to the side, as fingers pinched and rubbed his nipple… and the other. It alternated back and forth until both nubs were as hard as pebbles.</p>
<p>Fenrir’s mouth trailed down to Red’s neck and started sucking and nipping the skin.</p>
<p>When Fenrir stepped back Red can’t help the whimper that escape his mouth from the loss. He glared at the smug look the werewolf has but he supposed it won’t work if he looks as debauched as he feels.</p>
<p>“Trust me Red we’re not done yet.” Fenrir leaned down on the basket and rummaged around until he found a bottle of oil. He leaned in to capture Red’s lips into a short but overwhelming kiss. Red can feel his clothes finally fell on the floor until he was left on his boxers.</p>
<p>“Now turn out cutie, trust me when I say it’ll be better for your first time.”</p>
<p>Red didn’t even realize he followed Fenrir’s orders until his arms were in front of him, and Fenrir was pulling his underwear down.</p>
<p>There was the sound of a bottle opening and the sound of squelching before a finger suddenly slip inside without warning. Red clenched around the digit, feeling a bit uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Relax.” Fenrir growled on his ear, nipping at the lobe. He started moving the finger in and out, letting Red get used to the feeling before pushing in another finger in as well. The werewolf took his time stretching Red’s virgin entrance until he had four fingers deep in Red’s ass.</p>
<p>He crooked his finger and Red was cumming, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the intense pleasure. Fenrir didn’t stop fucking his fingers into Red until Red was whining.</p>
<p>He heard rustling before Fenrir was plastered on top of him, the werewolf’s cock rubbing against his hole.</p>
<p>Red gasped, mouth open into an ‘o’ as Fenrir push his cock in him. He pushed inside slowly, not stopping until he was fully sheathed in. He was big. Too big.</p>
<p>Red feels as if he was being split open.</p>
<p>“You feel so tight.” Fenrir growled, hands gripping Red’s hips tighter as he tried not to move and let the human get used to it. Unfortunately, the patience lasted until he felt Red’s walls clench tighter.</p>
<p>“W-wait-“ Red tried to protest as Fenrir slowly pulled out only to slam back in, knocking Red’s breathe off of him.</p>
<p>Fenrir continued fucking into Red, speeding up until Red can barely hold himself. His arms shook with the effort to stop his face from slamming into the tree at every thrust. A change in angle and suddenly Red was seeing white as Fenrir’s cock his something in him that sparked extreme pleasure all over his body. His legs gave way and only Fenrir’s hands on his hips kept him from collapsing.</p>
<p>“Fenrir!” Red scream as he came once more. The werewolf groaned as he felt Red’s walls clench around him, and he too came.</p>
<p>He didn’t however stop. Instead, Fenrir continued fucking in and out of Red relentlessly. Red sobbed as his prostate was repeatedly stimulated, prolonging his orgasm. Fenrir didn’t stop when Red sobbed at the overstimulation, not even when he begged. Instead he continued, hands gripping Red’s hips tight, preventing him from escaping.</p>
<p>Red’s eyes widen when he felt something started enlarging, stretching his rim further. It was… Fenrir felt him tense and chuckled.</p>
<p>“Relax Red, you’ll be able to take it.” He nipped the tip of Red’s ear before continuing.</p>
<p>Red of course had heard stories about it by accident. Some drunk men had been talking about it before they got scolded.</p>
<p>It was a knot.</p>
<p>Another hard thrust and the knot caught inside making Red’s moan. He didn’t even realize he was close until he was suddenly cumming for the third time.</p>
<p>The knot started growing bigger, pulling at his rim at every thrust. Fenrir gave a few hard thrusts before filling Red with his cum once more, the knot locking them together.</p>
<p>They stood there for a few minutes catching their breath before Fenrir moved. He carefully lifted Red and moved to sit underneath the tree with Red on his lap.</p>
<p>Red can’t help but gasp as the movement pushed Fenrir’s dick deeper inside him. His walls clenched tight and Fenrir groaned, cock spurting more cum in Red’s hole.</p>
<p>“Careful.” Fenrir growled on Red’s ear. “Or I might just fuck you again.”</p>
<p>Red flushed, before leaning on the werewolf’s chest to take a nap.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Wake up Red. We need to get you home before nightfall.” Red stirred awake. At first he was confused on why he was naked in the forest until the memory of the past few hours returned to him. His face burned red and he hid his face on his hands.</p>
<p>There was a chuckle from behind him and Red took a peak to see an amused Fenrir. “As much as I love being buried deep in you, I believe you need to go home soon.” His face turned redder when he realized Fenrir was still inside him, the werewolf’s cum still inside.</p>
<p>“I n-need to clean up… and…” He eyed the ripped clothes on the ground, the only thing that survived was his underwear and his red hood. When he glance back at Fenrir, the other man didn’t even look remorseful in ripping his clothes off.</p>
<p>“You don’t get to complain when you loved it Red.”</p>
<p>They made a stop in a small cabin – Fenrir said was his home – to clean up and for Fenrir to lend Red his clothes before leaving to bring Red home.</p>
<p>“Here we go.” Fenrir announced placing Red back on the ground. Red fixed his hood before shyly giving Fenrir a peck on the lips.</p>
<p>“I guess I’ll see you around?”</p>
<p>Fenrir cupped Red’s face, giving the human a longer and deeper kiss.</p>
<p>“See you Red.” He said walking away, leaving a dazed Red on the entrance to his grandmother’s home.</p>
<p>Red shook his head before knocking at the door and heading in.</p>
<p>“Hey gran… I’m here.”</p>
<p>“Hello dearie.” His grandmother greeted Red with a hug and a kiss on his forehead. “I was wondering what took you so long but I suppose I could take a guess.”</p>
<p>Red stared at his grandmother in horror as the old lady winked and a sly look on her face. His eyes fell on the window by the door before returning to his grandmother.</p>
<p>She…</p>
<p>She saw the kiss…</p>
<p>“You also might want to find a way to cover those marks on your neck dearie.” She said helpfully. Red squeaked, hand slapping to his neck in an effort to hide said marks.</p>
<p>“Also, if you want you can stay for a few days to... recuperate." She said with a teasing smile. “From what I hear it makes walking and sitting extremely difficult. Especially if you take a werewolf’s knot.”</p>
<p>Red hid his red face on his hands, embarrassed beyond any belief.</p>
<p>“Oh and Red sweetie,” Red peeked in between his fingers to see his grandmother’s teasing smile still there. “Feel free to invite him over. Don’t worry the bedrooms are soundproof so you won’t disturb me.” Red squeaked, hiding his face on his hands once more. At this point, his face would probably be permanently red.</p>
<p>“I’m sure doing it in the forest is thrilling but trust me dear you’re going to need it especially during the full moon. I heard werewolves tend to become wilder.” She said giving him one last wink before moving her focus on the basket and letting her grandson collect his remaining dignity.</p>
<p>“Where did the oil- oh never mind…”</p>
<p>Red wasn’t sure he even had any dignity left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So.... thoughts? <br/>Err if you find any errors feel free to comment on it. Thanks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>